


You Don't Have to Be Who You Are Back Home

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Culture Shock, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: He looked at you like you were the brightest planet in the galaxy.On Jakku, sex is just a distraction, not a connection. Apparently it's different on the Resistance base.
Relationships: Mentions of Finn/Rose Tico - Relationship, Past Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	You Don't Have to Be Who You Are Back Home

Rey had sex long before meeting Poe. 

There wasn't much to do for recreation on Jakku. 

There wasn't much to do on the Falcon, either, on that first flight with Finn, at least after they bouldered the TIEs and before the motivator blew.

It's strange, honestly, how _precious_ most of the Resistance are about sex. She tries not to take it personally that most of them won't have it with her. Finn would, if Rose wanted to join, but she doesn't.

Poe finally agrees after Exegol. 

No one's ever looked at Rey the way he does, buried deep inside her.


End file.
